


Yours, Charlie

by alianora



Series: Pendragon [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am amazed at how this ship has taken off, with several others offering up ficlets and drabbles.  Especially since Im fairly sure we made it up out of thin air.  Whoops!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Yours, Charlie

**Author's Note:**

> I am amazed at how this ship has taken off, with several others offering up ficlets and drabbles. Especially since Im fairly sure we made it up out of thin air. Whoops!

Title: Yours, Charlie  
Author: alianora  
Rating: PG  
Series: Pendragon #7  
Summery: Follows literarylemming's [Outside Help](http://www.livejournal.com/users/literarylemming/234468.html). Charlie makes Gabby a promise.  
Notes: I am amazed at how this ship has taken off, with several others offering up ficlets and drabbles. Especially since Im fairly sure we made it up out of thin air. Whoops!

 

_Dear Gabby,_

_I'm glad to hear that my troublesome brothers were able to help you out. If anyone knows how to annoy others, it would be them. When I left school, they sent me off with a face full of tentacles that took weeks to wear off!_

_I think I might have even scared the dragons. I know I scared the girls. Hey, maybe you should try that? It makes eating a little bit more difficult, but I think they boys would leave you alone. And if that didn't work, you could surprise them in the dark and make them think you were one of Hagrid's new pets. A hungry new pet._

_I'm not sure I want to know how the Terrible Two helped you, but I hope you didn't get into too much trouble for it. And that nothing blew up. I didn't hear any explosions from the direction of Hogwarts, and I'm pretty sure I would have seen something in the paper if you destroyed the school._

_I hope things get easier for you now. And don't lie to me, I know you! You better write me first thing if anything else happens. Before the twins, before your sister, you write me!_

_I work with dragons, remember? I have connections._

_If necessary, I'll bring Norbert over and land him on the roof of the Ravenclaw tower and give anyone who messes with you a right good scare. And probably some attractive new scorch marks. What do you think, students en flambe?_

Charlie grinned at the mental image. Gabby would be thrilled if he showed up for a visit with a dragon in tow. The rest of Hogwarts would probably wet themselves. It would be great, until Professor McGonagall threw him out.

She would probably write his mother, and then he would be treated to a new series of Howlers. And he hadn't gotten a Howler from his mother since he brought a dragon to Bill and Fleur's wedding.

For Gabby, though, he would probably do it. After all, she brought a dragon to the wedding too.

And he could always say that Norbert had wanted to come home and see Hagrid.

_Christmas is still up in the air, at this point. One of the other handlers took a wing strike to the chest and is in pretty bad shape. I'm sitting with him in the hospital tent right now, and he is at least breathing on his own._

_It was his own fault. He was hung over, and drinking and dragons don't go together. Makes you less focused. And around dragons, you have to stay on your toes, or else._

_And trust me, the or else really doesn't feel good. My eye still stings from where I caught that tail a while back. And yes, I am being careful, thank you, so stop glaring at me. I can feel you from here!_

_But, with us down a handler, and it being time when lots of other people want time off, I might have to stay and help out, if we can't find someone else to take over for him. _

_I hope I don't have to stay. I'm looking forward to a break filled with my mother's cooking. And her nagging, but you didn't hear that from me. And if you bring it up, I will deny it._

_Plus, I would get to see you, and give you your present myself._

Charlie fingered the odd lump in his jacket pocket with a slight frown.

He really wanted to make it home this year and see for himself that Gabby was doing alright. It had been almost two years since he had seen her. He made it back to The Burrow so rarely, and when he did, it was usually when Gabby was at school or back visiting her mother in France. And especially now that he knew she was struggling at school, he really wanted to talk to her face to face and reassure himself that she was still the bright and cheerful minx who had sent him a Valentine four years ago.

He wondered what she looked like now. Last time, she had still been a little girl. She reminded him a little of Ginny at that age. All enthusiasm, knees, and elbows.

Bet she was a heartbreaker now, if the reports of boys bothering her were anything to go on.

_I do have a special present for you, though, which I'll send on later. I think you'll like it. It's not ready yet, but I think it might help with the school problems a little more. Its something you want, I will tell you that much. And no, its not a picture of me. I know that you would love to make all the other girls jealous that such a great looking guy writes you all the time._

_I do promise you that I will try to make it home for Christmas. I probably won't know until the last minute, so I won't tell you I will or I won't be there until the day before._

_Of course, if I knew that an amazing present from my favorite dragon handler in training was waiting for me, I might a little more motivated to get there.._

He swore he could hear Gabby spitting at him in French from here. She had quite a mouth on her for someone who was raised to be lady like and demure.

A grin tugged at his mouth. Demure wasn't the way to describe his Gabby. She should've been a red head, with her attitude.

_I'll let you know about Christmas later. But I do expect that present. _

_If I can't make it, I'll send on your gift before hand, so at least you have something from me to open._

_Yours,  
Charlie_

END


End file.
